


The morning after

by bunnychan62



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit Plot but not much, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moring after, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wakes up in a bed. It just is'nt his own. <br/>But really who cares, if Jimmy is right behind him and naked!</p><p>Fluffy and then smutty.<br/>Because there isn’t nearly enough Preller smut out there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

As Brian woke up that morning it wasn’t to the sharp bleeping of his alarm clock. He didn’t startle awake and then rush to the bathroom to get ready in time to get to work before the morning traffic. 

No, he woke up because of the bright morning sun streaming in through the large windows, right into his face. 

He scrunched his nose and blinked a few times to get used to the bright light. 

Wait… normally he pulled the curtains closed before he got to bed and… now that he thought about it… this wasn’t even his room. 

It was Jimmy’s room. 

Yes, of course. He had been at Jimmy’s last night. They had watched one of the old movies Jimmy liked so much. A very old one in black and white with Humphrey Bogart. They had drunk one or two beers, okay Brian had drunk two beers, Jimmy had one alcohol free beer and they had joked about how Jimmy would get him a trench coat and a fedora and how Brian would look really hot in it. And then… and then… 

Brian groaned lowly and the hand around his waist tightened. 

Wait… What? 

Slowly he looked down on himself. The blanket had slid down a bit over his naked chest and gave free view to the hand that lay against his stomach and that was definitely not his. 

Slightly wrinkled skin and a dust of light grey hair on the back of the hand and up the rather muscled forearm. Nop, definitely not his hand. 

Slowly he turned his head and looked over his shoulder right into the sleeping face of no other than Jimmy Price. His colleague, his friend, his best friend, his… his… 

Fuck! He was waking up! 

As fast as he could he turned back around and pressed his face deep into the pillow. The first few seconds his eyes were wide as headlights, and then Jimmy started to move and he squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could without looking suspicious. 

Jimmy stretched a bit, his hand lightly caressing but never leaving Brian’s chest or stomach. 

Brian’s muscles tensed and fluttered under the touch and electric shocks went through his whole body and he had to use his whole strength not to twitch as the memories of last night flooded his mind. 

Of him and Jimmy sitting next to each other on the couch laughing and then leaning in. Of Jimmy’s hands on his back, his hands in Jimmy’s hair. How Jimmy had pressed him into the wall, eager and impatient. Of Jimmy’s hands on his skin, of his skin on his own skin… of… of…

Oh god! How would Jimmy react? Would he… would he throw him out? Would their friendship be ruined? Would he ignore him at work and then ask for a transfer? And Brian would never see him again? Ever?!   
Or would he turn him around, kiss him senseless, press him into the matrass and… what was this funny feeling his stomach was doing?   
Or maybe Jimmy would just wake up, leave the bed, and go take a shower and when he came back act like nothing had happened. Brian had slept at his place bevor, hell, even in his bed. But… but never… well never… naked! 

Lips on his skin, lightly kissing his shoulders and nipping at his nape, till they reached his hairline and a nose nuzzling itself into his hair, warm breath ghosting over his neck. 

This time Brian couldn’t supress the shudder and then he could only turn around and this time was meat with Jimmy’s still tired but smiling face. 

“Good morning.” Drawled Jimmy yawned and then pulled Brian even closer, so that Brian’s face was pressed into his shoulder and Brian had to crane his neck to look up at him.

“Morning.” Brian mumbled a smile tugging at his lips as he noticed how one of Jimmy’s hands was drawing little patterns on the skin of his biceps. 

They just lay there, tangled together, warm and still a bit sleepy and, yes, content. 

Until Brian just couldn’t stand the silence anymore. 

He had to clear his throat a few times till he had the right words laid out in his head and finally speak. 

“So… las night we…” 

“Yes.” Jimmy interrupted promptly, his arm tightening around Brian. But he wasn’t looking down at Brian like Brian was looking up at him. No, he was still staring at the ceiling, his mouth sett into a straight line. 

Brian bit his lip.

“And was it…” 

Again, Jimmy snapped something before Brian could even finish his sentence. 

“Fantastic? Incredible?” Now he was looking down at Brian. His green eyes wide with… panic? Hope? Hopefully the last one. 

“Yes, yes it was. At least if that was what you wanted to say. Then yes, it was. Fantastic and… and incredible. At least that’s what I think anyhow.” 

What had started as an amused smile was now a full on happy grin. Brian’s stomach made a flip flop at Jimmy’s words. And the happiness that bubbled up in him made him giddy. Never had he felt something like this before. He probed himself up on one elbow and grinned down at a still wide eyed Jimmy. 

“Yes. Yes it was. Fantastic and incredible and perfect and beautiful and… and… god Jimmy, just… can we do it again?” 

Now Jimmy was grinning too and he pulled Brian down and on top of himself and kissed him till they were both breathless and a bit dizzy and then he grinned again. 

“Yes. Yes of course. As often as you want to!” he said, flipping Brian over pressing him into the mattress. The giggles Brian let slip like music to his ears but not enough to keep him from kissing Brian again and swallowing every noise he made. 

Brian happily hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s neck and pulled him down. 

Yes, yes that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Jimmy. And he wanted him now. 

He pressed his tongue against Jimmy’s lips pleading for entry, which was granted immediately and they began to kiss more like starved man than civilised humans. Moaning and groaning while their tongues tangled together and mapped out each other’s mouths

Brian loved kissing. It was just such an important practice in the modern world and more often than not a kiss would lead to some other much more intimate activities. 

And Jimmy was a very good kisser. Brian was already turned on beyond reason. Jimmy had grabbed his hips, his hands gliding sensually up and down his sides, while Brian’s fingers were tangled in the short grey blond hair or clutching at the surprisingly muscular shoulders. 

They lay there, not sure how long maybe just a few minutes or maybe even a hour, devouring each other with their mouths and at some point Jimmy had started to roll his hips against Brian. 

Immediately Brian had reached down and had grabbed Jimmy’s butt, pressing his hips down harder while rolling his own upwards and the feeling was so glorious they both gasped breathless into each other’s mouths. Both their pricks sliding and rubbing against each other between their sweaty bodies. 

Brian tried to wrench himself free from Jimmy’s relentless mouth to get some air and to moan his pleasure into the warm morning air bevor he passed out due to oxygen shortage.

In the meantime Jimmy had found his way down to Brian’s throat, adding a few more red marks to the already dozen love bites from last night between his shoulders and collarbone. 

Then he was kissing biting and liking over Brian’s chest, fingers massaging his nipples and then latching his mouth onto one using all the skills of his talented tongue to drive Brian crazy. 

And it worked very, very well. With a long loud moan the younger man threw his head back and moaned even louder as Jimmy ground his hips down for real this time. 

“Oh god! Jimmy! Oh you… you have to… stop…” 

Immediately Jimmy surged up and stared down at him and just as fast Brian grabbed his face in his hands to hold him in place. 

“No, no don’t worry. It was good. Very good. But I don’t want to come just jet.” He whispered the last part somehow a bit shy now. 

As far as he remembered they hadn’t done what he had in mind last night. But hell, he wanted it now more than anything else. 

Jimmy scanned his eyes and then nodded slowly. “Yes, okay. Of course. So... ah… how do you want to…? We… we could rub off against each other like we did last night, or… we could… I, I could fellate you, or you me, or we could… each other… “ 

Jimmy’s face was bet red and the blush was even creeping up his ears. Such a cute sight.  
Brian smiled softly and laid a finger on Jimmy’s lips to stop his babbling. Normally he loved that babbling but not now. The talking would come later. 

With one hand he pulled Jimmy down so his mouth was right at his ear. His breath shivered a little as he tried to speak as lowly and sensually as he could muster. 

“I want you to… I want to come with you inside me Jimmy…” he whispered and then nipped Jimmy’s ear. 

“Oh Brian.” Jimmy breathed and looked down at the younger man. His yaw was slack, his eyes black with unrestrained lust. 

“Oh Brian. You have no idea… I mean… I haven’t done that in a very, very long time.” 

He liked his lips nervously and Brian just smiled again. 

“Don’t worry. I’m used to it. I… I mean I do it to myself now and then so…” 

Now Jimmy was looking down at him like he was a free dessert for him to devour. And just for him. 

“Are you trying to kill me Zeller?” he asked matter of factly. Brian threw his head back laughing and Jimmy grinned down at him. 

“Okay.” He said and kissed Brian once more, before he got up and leaned over to his nightstand and begun rooming around in the drawer. 

“Where is it…? It has to be here somewhere…” Jimmy mumbled. 

While Brian lay his head back down onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

Okay, he could do this. Would do this. With Jimmy. He would do this with Jimmy.   
Yes, he would definitely do this. 

A gentle hand on his cheek made him open his eyes and he smiled up at a slightly worried looking Jimmy. 

“You alright?” he asked softly, his thumb caressing Brian’s cheek. 

Brian nodded. “Of course. I just never…” 

“Wait! You said you did…” 

“Yes, but not…” Brian sighed heavily. “Not with an actual person. Just… just with myself, my fingers and some toys…” 

His rambling was rudely interrupted by Jimmy pressing their lips together hard and shoving his tongue into Brian’s mouth. 

They pulled apart with a gasp and Jimmy hugged him so tight Brian thought he would crush him. 

And then he kissed him again. "God, Brian… that is so damn hot! If you continue saying things like that I might get a heart attack.” 

Brian grinned cockily. “Don’t worry old man. I’ll do first aid.” 

Jimmy just grinned and shook his head. “Oh shut up you youngster.” 

They grinned at each other, then they kissed again. Slow and deep and much more languid then before. Their tongues truthfully mapping out each other’s mouth to the last corner. 

Jimmy grinned and then lowered himself down Brian’s body. Brian had to bite his lower lip, to supress the giddy sound that tried to slip through his lips 

Jimmy nipped playfully at his chest, once again paying intensive attention to his nipples as he scratches his teeth over them, making Brian gasp again. The lust in Brian’s groin tightens almost unbearable, while Jimmy was going constantly lower till he reached the slightly tanned hipbone and bit down only to have Brian gasp beautifully. So he sucked a few more bruises into the skin there. Just for fun… and to hear Brian gasp once again. 

“Oh god, Jimmy. Come on!” 

Jimmy just snickered. Then he dipped down even lower and Brian moaned again and then cried out, hips bucking uncontrollably as Jimmy uses his magical tongue at his lower body parts. 

“Oh god. Ohhh Fuck!” Brian moans clutching the bedsheets, then siting up and pulling Jimmy of him. “You… god, you really got to stop or I’ll explode!” He rasps, pushing one hand through his sweaty dark hair to slick it back out of his flushed face. 

An evil grin tugs at Jimmy’s lips, but his eyes still look a bit shy, hesitant. He nods. “Yeah, okay, calm down. We’re getting there. Just, trust me, okay?” 

Brian nods quickly. Of course he trusts Jimmy. And he tells him just that and Jimmy smiles gently, before he dips down once more. 

But this time he spares Brian’s weeping cook and goes right for his final goal. 

Jimmy’s hands are big and rough and his fingers press themselves just perfectly into the skin of Brian’s marvellous butt. 

Then he pulls the butt checks apart and Brian held his breath. 

At first it’s just one long slow, tentative lick over his entire crack. Brian shivers and his lower muscles clench involuntarily. 

Jimmy pulls back again and his breath is hot over Brian’s skin. His hands stroke up his bare thighs to the dip of his hipbones, eyes dark and hungry as he looks up at his partner. 

“You taste good.” Jimmy murmurs against his flesh and lightly bites his right cheek. “Like honey.” 

Brian snorts lightly. “Yeah…” He breaths. “That’s my bathing lotion.” 

Jimmy looks up at him and smiles crookedly. “I like it... Very much…” 

Brian snickers and bites his lip. God, he loves it when Jimmy makes him laugh. 

Jimmy lifts Brian’s hip, then hooks his knees over his shoulders. His thumbs press at Brian’s rim, and when he likes directly across his hole, Brian jerks, so Jimmy does it again, laves his tongue slow, heavy and persistent over and over Brian’s hole. 

Brian’s breathe growing heavy under the assault, his stomach clenching. 

Thumps pull at his wet rim, stretching him for Jimmy to slides his tongue directly inside. Brian gasps out, then it turns into a long and low moan as the agile tongue thrusts deep, pushing and curling against his walls. 

Brian is overwhelmed. He breaths heavy, moans, a little out of control.  
Never had anybody done that to him. Never. He just had thought about it, fantasised about it, dreamed about it. And hell it’s good. Awesome! Breath-taking! Better than anything he could have fantasised about and better than anything his dreams ever had made up, better that he could have ever imagined. And he must have said that out loud because Jimmy is snickering, the vibrations delicious, inside and outside. 

Brian groans when Jimmy’s tongue withdraws, two slickened fingers sliding easily to take its place. 

Brian hadn’t even noticed how Jimmy had opened the lube. 

Jimmy’s fingers go deep. As the second knuckle slips in and he crooks his fingers Brian cries out, his upper body shooting up like a bowstring. “Fuck!” he shouts and then clasps a hand over his mouth. 

Jimmy looks up at him surprised and then grins. “Good, yeah?” 

Bevor Brian can answer anything Jimmy dips down again, the tips of his fingers still massaging the little nerve bundle inside him and with a moan he never thought himself possible making, he slumped back onto the bed. 

His mouth has returned back to his fingers, tongue sensually tracing around the rim that is rapped snuck around his fingers, lips sucking lightly on the tender flesh around. 

Brian’s hips slide from Jimmy’s shoulders, he feels the bed depress with weight, a touch on his hip and as he opens his eyes Jimmy is hovering over him, lips shining and wet. 

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” He whispers. 

Brian stares up at the older man. “Me neither. Not… not there at least.” 

They smile at each other. Brian’s eyes fixed on Jimmy’s as he slow and steadily resumes to pump his fingers in and out. 

It feels so good and intimate and so, so good! 

Jimmy looks down, just for a second as he pushes a third finger inside him. 

Brian’s breathe hitches shortly, but its more doe to what he is seeing than the feeling of being stretched even wider. 

Because as he looks down what he is seeing is the both of them. He and Jimmy. Naked, and sweating. His cook lying flat on his stomach, red and angry like Jimmy’s, just not that thick, that is hovering over his, a big blob of precome drooping down and adding to the puddle on Brian’s lower belly over his hipbone. Jimmy’s hand between his legs, his fingers wet and slick, thrusting in and out of him in a steady rhythm. 

As he looks up again Jimmy is watching him attentively, hungrily. He is breathing heavy and shallow. 

Brian can see the unguarded want in these dark green eyes. He bites his lip and lets it slip out between his teeth slow and lascivious and on full purpose. 

There is a low rumbling voice coming from the back of Jimmy’s throat and he looks like an animal on the hunt for its prey. 

One of his hands slides up Jimmy’s shoulder and tangle in his short hair, before he pulls him down and breaths against Jimmy’s mouth. Brian has to lick his lips before he gets out what is right on the tip of his tongue. “This is so hot.”

“Yeah.” Jimmy nods and ducks down to catch his lips in a soft but deep and passionate kiss.

Brian’s other hand slides down Jimmy’s broad back and grabs his still quit juicy butt check. 

“I want more.” Brian whispers against Jimmy’s lips. 

“Yeah.” Jimmy agrees, again pressing is lips to Brian’s still slightly open mouth, but he can only nip at Brian’s lips before the dark haired man pulls him back by his hair. 

His breath shivers as he continues. “Jimmy. I want you to fuck me.” 

“Yeah!” Jimmy agrees again and nods vigorously, his breath hitching more than once. 

He presses one more, deep kiss onto Brian that leaves him breathless and a bit dizzy before he smiles down at him reassuringly.

Brian groans low and needy as Jimmy slowly pulls his tree fingers free with a slick, wet sound. 

He looks down, watches as Jimmy puts a bit more lube into his hand and slicks up his own hard dick, quickly and efficiently. 

Brian closes his eyes but doesn’t want to look away. He wants to see it all, but is still a bit undecided of what is going to happen. 

A hand, not slick with lube but a bit sweaty lays itself on his cheek and Brian opens his eyes again. 

Again there is Jimmy’s smiling face above him, looking down at him with loving eyes. 

“You okay? Ready?” 

Brian nods and holds his breath as Jimmy’s dick nudges against his butt. 

With one hand Jimmy holds his stiff prick so he can hold it in place and push in. There is a bit of resistance but not for long. 

With a hitch of Brian’s breath and low groan on Jimmy’s part the thick head slips inside, stretching Brian much more than the three fingers did. But there is no pain. Not jet at least. 

Jimmy was gentle, pushing in at a very slow pace so not to hurt his friend. His hands massaging Brian’s hipbones to ease or distract him from any pain. 

Jimmy lifts his head and looks right into Brian’s eyes. There gaze lock and they stare at each other as Jimmy pushes deeper inside, inch by inch. 

And then, after some shoving and pushing and guttural moan from Jimmy, he was all the way inside. Hip flush against hip. Sharp hipbones pressed into plush ass cheeks. 

Slowly Brian let out the breath he wasn’t even aware of holding in. He’s a bit surprised. He expected the burn of the stretch but though it would be more painful, instead it’s just a dull throbbing feeling of being full, of Jimmy stretching him as wide as he could. It’s a bit unfamiliar, but not bad. No definitely not bad. 

Jimmy breaths in deep, licks his dry lips and pulls a very arduous face of restraint. It looks a bit like the face when they try to figure out some very complicate mystery.   
It’s just a bit funny. Maybe Brian will tell him about it later. 

“You okay?” Jimmy asks huskily. 

Brian can feel how Jimmy’s hip shivers under the pressure not to move too soon. 

He lets go of the duvet he was clinging to during all this and lifts his slightly shaking hands up to cup Jimmy’s face. “Yes. And you?” 

Jimmy tries a grin. It gets a bit lopsided and cramped. “Never been better.” He grits out. 

Brian bits his lip. He can’t really tell if Jimmy is feeling good or… or not. 

So he looks up, directly into Jimmy’s eyes again and lightly wriggles his hips. Jimmy closes his eyes almost instantly. 

“Oh fuck…” he moans, hips pulling out the tiniest bit and pushing back in almost at the same moment. 

He opens his eyes with some effort and blinks down at Brian. And Brian pulls him down, bringing their lips together in the gentlest of kisses while Jimmy breaths against his lips. “Feels so good…” 

Brian is so overwhelmed at the feeling, at Jimmy’s words at… at the whole situation he can only nod once and then pull Jimmy down into another kiss. 

And then Jimmy begins to move. Slow and gentle. Really just rocking his hips forward ever so slightly. 

Brian gets used to the feeling faster than he taught and soon he is moving in sync with Jimmy’s now tiny thrusts. 

They’re still kissing, languid, truthfully and deep. Every moan and gasped breath swallowed by each other’s eager mouth and hungry tongue. 

Brian’s fingers are clutching Jimmy’s head, threading through the short hair, while Jimmy is holding his hip, one hand sneaking its way up under Brian’s head to rub at his neck. 

The slow pace is becoming a steady rhythm, a rolling of hips against each other, and just like there kisses it doesn’t stay so languorous for very long. 

Soon Brian is clutching at Jimmy’s head, the kiss still just as deep but much more passionate, growing fiercer by the moment. 

They’re both panting into each other’s mouth, more sharing breath than actually kissing. 

Jimmy now pulling almost all the way out before he plunges back into Brian, full body shifting forward whit every thrust, shoving Brian more and more up the bed. 

He grabs Brian’s hips and pulls him back down before he can hit the headboard, what shifts the position just that tiny bit and Brian throws his head back and cries out so loud the neighbours probably heard it. 

Jimmy doesn’t care. Brian’s cry’s and moans and whimpers are so damn hot they only drive him on more and more.

“Oh god! So good, r… right th… th… there!” he rumbles almost unconsciously. 

The pace isn’t rough but fast and greedy and Jimmy enjoys the sight of Brian lying under him, the sweat slick body twining itself beneath him and how he throws his head back and forth, moaning with every thrust. 

He was in awe of how alluring and graceful his body was. 

Jimmy groans his name and Brian opens his lust blown eyes and smiles up at him, his hands tightening around his neck, again pulling him down for another wild kiss. 

The kiss was hot and needy. Their moths already open and their tongues swiping against each other in a way that made his toes curl. 

Brian is rocking back against him eagerly and Jimmy gets an idea. 

He lets go of his hips and slings his arms around Brian’s chest, taking advantage of Brian’s arms securely looked around his neck. 

Jimmy sits up and pulls Brian’s pliant body with him so that Brian is now sitting in his lap, their hips are moving in tandem and Brian rides him enthusiastic, his back bowing back sensually and moaning ecstatic. 

His lips are moving, he’s mostly just moaning and babbling incoherent stuff but a few things Jimmy can actually understand. 

Things like “So good” and “more” and “Jimmy!” 

It’s a sight to behold. A sight to worship. 

And so Jimmy does exactly that. 

He continues to embellish Brian’s neck with bright red hicks, a few he will have trouble to hide in the morning but what does Jimmy care if he can actually feel the vibrations of Brian moaning against his lips.

He goes down, down this magnificent chest as deep as he can go and then up again to the pink perk nipples to lick them truthfully and nip on them with his teeth until he can feel Brian’s chest twitch. 

Brian is moaning without restrain, totally and hopelessly lost in pleasure. The brunet can feel the lust curl tighter and tighter in his lower body but neither has the breath nor the time left to tell Jimmy that he is close before he it’s too late. 

Jimmy is so emerged in what he is doing with Brian’s nipples that he nearly misses Brian’s orgasm. 

But he feels Brian’s body going rigid and then how he is spasming, his whole body convulsing outside and inside. 

The hot and wet splashing against Jimmy’s belly and his cook being nearly squeezed to death inside Brian. 

Good thing he only comes a second or two after Brian, thrusting inside him for two, three more times, then going still himself. Letting himself getting milked dry by Brian’s still squeezing insides. 

He throws his head back with a loud groan and gasps a few times, before falling back onto the bed, pulling a motionless Brian with him. 

They lay there, panting, gasping for heavily needed breath, still clutching at each other. 

Jimmy rubs Brian’s back, the younger man still shaking a bit. And for a moment he fears he over did it a bit. 

Brian makes an unpleasant noise when Jimmy’s now flaccid dick slips out of him on its own, but then just cuddly back into Jimmy’s chest, languidly playing with his greying chest hair. 

“I think… you just literally fucked my brains out.” He mumbles against Jimmy’s throat and then kisses him on the same spot. 

Jimmy smiles totally satisfied if he did so and oblivious how his hand starts to draw little patterns on Brian’s back. 

“I hope not. Your brain is one of the best parts of you.”


End file.
